Such a pick-up apparatus is known in the prior art by the document EP 2 298 057. However, this kind of pick-up apparatus does not provide full satisfaction.
Indeed, the root crop harvested by the pick-up apparatus is cleaned by a cleaning member of the pick-up apparatus. Therefore dirt of the root crop falls through the pick-up apparatus. The dirt below the pick-up apparatus can pile up, come in contact with the cleaning members and result in wear of the cleaning members or blocking of the cleaning members. This diminishes the yield of the pick-up apparatus.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a pick-up apparatus that is more reliable and more economic.